Justice's Face off
by RockyRobin38
Summary: Alright, i've inserted my mate Wolfie into this one, it's the sequel to my 'The Dark Digidestined' fiction and Robin faces down Chaosmon for the first time, and his crest is activated


Wolfie: All right, I'm taking over this fiction!

RockyRobin38: We never agreed to that! I said I'd Insert you into one of my fics!

Wolfie:… but I wanna do a fic where I can kill Davis… (puts on a Sad face)

RockyRobin38: Well… if it helps I was about to do a list of ways to kill Davis, I was gonna MST it too

Izzy: stop MSTing your own fiction! It sounds sad!

RockyRobin38: LISTEN SMART ALEC, IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL USE THIS! (Pulls out Electrified Cattle prod™)

Izzy: Mummy!

Wolfie: anyway, on with this fiction, ROCKYROBIN38 DOESN'T OWN Digimon

RockyRobin38: Not for long! (Dons a ninja suit and leaps out the window)

Wolfie:… okay, BUT HE DOES OWN THIS FICTION HE KEEPS DOING

Normal days, with Chaosmon 

"Gee, it sure is getting cold" Mimi declared, shivering in the school yard, (A/N all characters in this fiction are 13-16, so don't bother to flame me)

"Well, there is a perfectly good radiator inside" Sora explained, the two of them nodded and walked into one of the buildings, where there was a bit of a fight going on

"Hey! Who's in there?!" Sora shouted, a face turned, it turned out to be T.K

"It's Robin and someone else!" T.K shouted, Mimi put on a horrified face and pushed her way through the mass, to see Robin facing off a group of youths that looked pretty sober

"Hey, you think this guy's good enough?" One of the four youths said, laughing in that sort of 'Hur-hur-hur' that delinquents laugh in

"Just try it, Baldy!" Robin yelled, there was already a bruise on his forehead and his lip had been popped

"Hahaha! Grab im!" Another youth yelled, and Robin grabbed one by the arm as he reached out, then twisting it like _this_ and sending him into his friends

"Hey! Your gonna pay for that!" One shouted, pulling out a small knife

"Hey everyone! Teach is coming!" A kid shouted from the back of the crowd, everyone scampered off quickly except for T.K, Sora and Mimi

"Hey! What's going on?!" The teacher shouted

"Nothing, sir" Robin said automatically

"Nothing my ass, you, go to the medical room, you three go to your class, I'll talk to you at the end of the day" The teacher told them all, everyone sighed

"Sorry guys" Robin apologised

"It isn't your fault, see you later" Sora told him, walking off, T.K had somehow managed to disappear

"I'll see you tonight, Robin" Mimi told him, giving him a quick kiss and wandering off, Robin smiled and then went to medical

"Hey" A teenager said simply as he walked to the bench

"Hey, what're you in for?" Robin asked

"I slipped and fell on my head, what about you?" The kid asked

"Ah, I was just messing about" Robin told her 

"Hmm, what's your name?" She asked

"It's Robin, what's yours?" Robin replied

"I'm Cara, hey, are you that guy that hangs around with Taichi and Yamato?" She asked

"Yeah, why?" Robin asked

"hmm, I was just wondering, but… nah, you wouldn't" Cara stopped

"Come on, you started the conversation" Robin told her

"Well… this is a long shot, but… what the hell, are you one of the 'Digidestined'?" Cara asked, Robin stood up quickly

"How'd you know?!" Robin asked quickly

"Erm… I dunno… but there were a bunch of people asking about the 'Digidestined' and they gave us all a pretty good description of you and Taichi and everyone" Cara explained, Robin seemed to think for a second

"Hmm, did one of them look about my height, _way_ to much gel in his hair, even more then Yamato's, blue eyes, (A/N actually… come to think of it… hey! This character's based on a school mate and he sounds just like yamato!) kind of gothic?" Robin asked, silently thinking of a way to kill Richie, Cara nodded, and looked at him strangly when his eyes widened

"What's the matter?" She asked

"listen, what're you doing after school?" Robin asked

"What? You asking me on a date?!" She asked, surprised

"What? No! I've already got a girlfriend, just listen, are you doing anything after school?" Robin asked

"Well… no, not really, why?" Cara asked

"Hmm… do you have something that looks vaguely like this?" Robin asked, pulling out his Digivice, Cara looked shocked when she saw it

"Yeah! And this!" Cara shouted, pulling out a tag, which already had a crest in it already, it was of reason

"Whoa! Cara, there's a lot to explain, but I'll tell you this, you're a Digidestined!" Robin shouted, pulling out his own crest, which had a sword going through it, symbolising justice

"Is the search underway?" Chaosmon asked

"Yes, We've already looked in this city, it shouldn't be long until we find them" James replied

"Good, now then, what is it this place really needs?" Chaosmon asked

"What, you mean Earth?" James asked

"Well, that too, but this place, this city" Chaosmon asked

"Well… every city needs buildings" James replied, Chaosmon seemed to think

"Right, then we have bait" Chaosmon decided

"Hey! It's Robin! Is he going to socialize with us for once, or is he just gonna walk past us?" Davis said, purely because T.K and Kari were kissing, and got a slap from Mimi

"Davis! You know he didn't have any friends before the Digital world, so he finds it hard to socialize!" Mimi hissed, Davis just shrugged

"Whatever" he told her, then Robin walked up, Mimi caught herself worried a bit when she saw there was a girl with him

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Cara, she's a Digidestined" Robin introduced, everyone looked with genuine interest

"Hey! You've already got a crest!" T.K shouted, Cara nodded

"Yeah, it's meant to be of Reason" Cara explained

"Hmm, well, what should we do with you?" Mimi asked, turning away from Robin, who she had just been kissing

"She needs to know the situation, and who not to tell about the Digidestined thing" Robin explained, Davis looked at him oddly

"I thought Chaosmon was stuck in the digital world" Davis replied

"Maybe, maybe not, after all, we could take our Digimon back and forth through the Digi-port, so what's to stop them Dark Digidestined kids?" Robin explained, everyone was now paying attention

"Right, in that case, Cara, you'd better start hanging round with us, otherwise-" Mimi was about to explain her reason, but was cut off by a loud crash from a building nearer to the river, everyone looked to see a kind of darkness over the bridge, a lot like how it had looked when Myotisimon had taken over the city

"Shit, Right, Mimi, take T.K, Kari and Cara and find Tai and the others, then get down to the east bridge" Robin told her

"What about you?" Mimi asked, Robin smiled and drew a short-sword from a sheath on his back

"Where'd you get that!?" T.K shouted

"Didn't you know? My clan were border reavers in Britain, we were the vengeance clan on the border" Robin told him, and somehow managed to speed off on foot

"Come on, we'd better find Tai!" Mimi shouted, and they all ran in a different direction

"Come on, where are you?" Robin muttered as he stepped onto the bridge

"HMM, SO THE DIGIDESTINED ARE AS FOOLISH AS I THOUGHT" Came a voice from behind him, Robin spun round, sword raised.  And saw nothing

"YOUR WILL TO FIGHT IS INDEED QUITE ADMIRABLE" The voice told him, again it was behind him, Robin spun round again to see Chaosmon standing on the bridge, he looked similar to Omnimon, except his cloak and Armour was black, James and Richard flanked him, Robin put himself in a traditional Japanese kendo stance, Chaosmon smiled

"RICHIE, I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE A GRUDGE MATCH" Chaosmon declared, Richie nodded and stepped forwards, another sword in hand, James was about to step forwards as well, but Chaosmon stopped him

"THESE TWO HAVE A GRUDGE, AND WE WILL NOT INTERFERE IN IT" Chaosmon decided, **So, not very chaotic, are you?** Robin thought to himself as Richie charged him, sword raised

"Order and justice will prevail!" Robin shouted, and met the charge head on, the swords clashing as Richie brought his own sword down onto Robin's blade.  Robin then made a low horizontal slice which Richie managed to back flip over, but Robin kept on spinning into a blow that made Richard lose his grip a little when Robin's sword came down, seriously denting Richard's sword about halfway up the blade

"So, your not as much of a runt as I remember you" Richard mocked, giving Robin a blow to his pride, but he ignored it and carried on his attack, making to the left and when Richard moved so his sword was vertical to block it.  Robin quickly spun his sword round and ended up slamming into his blade which he had moved horizontal over his shoulder

"Your still as much of a bastard as I remember you, Richard" Robin countered, spinning around again and landing his sword on the opposite side of his head near the temple, but he stopped himself

"What's the matter? Do it" Richie ordered, Robin smiled and did a downwards kick to the shin, breaking it with his boot, Richie writhed in agony

"I don't kill people who are pathetic enough to try and kill someone for a girl" Robin told him, and stepped back, Chaosmon was clapping

"TRULY COMMENDABLE, HMM, MAYBE WE COULD MAKE YOU A GOOD DARK DIGIDESTINED YET" Chaosmon decided, Robin's sword was raised again

"OH PLEASE, IF I HAD WANTED TO KILL YOU, YOU'D BE DEAD ALREADY" Chaosmon told him, Robin's sword was lowered as Richard crawled back to Chaosmon and James, Chaosmon looked down

"YOU? EXPENDABLE" Chaosmon decided, and sent his blade straight down onto Richard's neck.  Robin just stood there, horrified

"He… he didn't deserve that" Robin said simply

"SO?  WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE WHAT IS RIGHT AND WRONG? OH, I REMEMBER, YOU'RE THE DIGIDESTINED OF JUSTICE, HAHAHA! PATHETIC!" Chaosmon shouted, a thought entered Robin's head, **Yes, he did deserve that, he tried to kill me twice, but he shouldn't have been killed by him…** Robin thought to himself

"EVIL DOES NOT KILL EVIL, THE SAME WAY THAT GOOD DOES NOT KILL GOOD!" Robin shouted, he was now glowing White.

"HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, PEOPLE CAN LEARN, BUT IT'S THINGS LIKE _YOU_, THAT STOP THEM FROM LEARNING!" Robin shouted, holding his sword up towards Chaosmon, and a bright beam of pure white shot out towards Chaosmon.  Who just stood there, smiling

"OH COME ON, I WON'T GO THAT EASILY" Chaosmon shouted, and held up his hand, the beam of light was somehow deflected, unfortunately into James, who was blown backwards by the beam into the pillar which was holding up the suspension of the bridge, even that couldn't hold back the beam, which shattered through the steel, eventually the beam thinned out and Robin stopped glowing, but his eyes were still white

"NOT BAD" Chaosmon commended, but Robin sent a thinner, more concentrated beam right at Chaosmon, who didn't notice it until it had pierced straight through his leg, quickly he erected a barrier, then the light in Robin's eyes died

"ERGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Chaosmon shouted, disappearing.  As did the mist around the area

"Robin!" Came a shout from behind Robin, who turned to see the Digidestined, standing there amazed

"That was amazing Robin!" Mimi shouted, Robin just smiled and walked over, his sword sheathed

"Whatever, Cara, this is the kind of thing we've been fighting for nearly five years now, you think you can handle it?" Robin asked, she seemed completely stunned and shocked at the same time, but then composed herself

"Sure, got nothing better to do" Cara said simply, Robin chuckled

"Whatever, come on everyone, let's get some coffee or something" then the Digidestined walked off the bridge, ignoring the fact that one of the side supports was now falling inwards

end

Wolfie:… is that it? Is that my part?

RockyRobin38: haven't started your character properly yet, I'm just gradually inserting you, then you'll get some pretty decent stuff to kick ass with

Wolfie: really?

RockyRobin38: well that's what I normally do, anyway, PLEASE R&R PEOPLE!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!!!

Mimi: right… anyway… (Looks at Robin)

RockyRobin38: oh no! I know that look! Your not catching me out this time!

Wolfie: Gee, would you look at that (Points out the window, Robin looks out it and is then tackled by Mimi) hahaha!

RockyRobin38: alright, alright, EVERYONE PLEASE R&R MY MATE WOLFIE'S FICTION TOO! THEIR PRETTY GOOD!


End file.
